


The Many Threads of a Web

by the_og_straya



Series: The Peter Parker Files [8]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Homophobia, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Has a Family, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Sam Wilson, Protective Tony Stark, TW FOR TRANSPHOBIC AND HOMOPHOBIC CHARACTERS, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Transphobia, Twitter, also knows as Flash is a dick, mild though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_og_straya/pseuds/the_og_straya
Summary: Peter gets a Twitter account for Spider-Man and it actually, miraculously, doesn’t go horribly.Not for him, at least.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Peter Parker Files [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925104
Comments: 25
Kudos: 179





	The Many Threads of a Web

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to F.R.I.D.A.Y. (the ao3 user, not the AI) who asked for Peter making Spidey a Twitter account to call out Flash. My brain decided it had to happen Right Now, so here it is! And to everyone still waiting on theirs, I promise they’re coming!
> 
> Obligatory I-can’t-title. Someone please send help.
> 
> Also, I don’t have a Twitter. I don’t know how Twitter works. However I do know that at one point I think? Maybe still? The character limit is 240, so the tweets in Peter’s Rant of Epic Proportions are all under or equal to 240 characters, not including who he’s tagging.  
> Anyways, since I don’t have a Twitter, anything incorrect is my fault, and anything correct is thanks to Awesome Best Friend, who answers all my questions with patience I can’t begin to comprehend. I love you. ❤️
> 
> Anyways. I said it in the tags but it bears repeating:  
> ⚠️TW FOR A TRANSPHOBIC AND HOMOPHOBIC CHARACTER⚠️
> 
> Now without further ado: the fic!

“Peter,” Ned started, voice slightly tinny from the phone speakers. “As your guy in the chair, I feel like I should warn you this is probably going to end very badly. You couldn’t keep it a secret from me and May, and now MJ knows too, there’s no way you’re going to be able to keep track of two separate accounts.”

“That’s... actually probably pretty fair,” Peter allowed.

“However,” Ned continued, “as your best friend, I will be documenting the entire thing. You’re gonna go viral one way or the other.”

Peter laughed and flopped back onto his bed. “Thanks, Ned.”

“Oh, no, you misheard me, I mean to get rich from this.”

Peter snorted, and from there the conversation delved off into whatever they thought of.

In the back of his mind, though, Peter kept thinking about the account. He could do it. It couldn’t be that hard, right?

* * *

**Sbider-Man** @ActuallySpidey

I did it

 **NedNedNed** @gitc

@ActuallySpidey Holy crap you did

 **TStark** @YouKnowWhoIAm ✅

@ActuallySpidey Kid...

 **Sbider-Man** @ActuallySpidey

@YouKnowWhoIAm Oh shit it’s the Adult

 **TStark** @YouKnowWhoIAm ✅

@ActuallySpidey First of all that’s @PPotts, second of all why?

 **Sbider-Man** @ActuallySpidey

@YouKnowWhoIAm That’s a big question, Mr. Stark.

 **NedNedNed** @gitc

@ActuallySpidey Was I just in a Twitter thread with the actual Tony Stark

 **Sbider-Man** @ActuallySpidey

@gitc You get used to it

Peter put down his phone and looked up at the ceiling, furrowing his brows. There was no way Tony should’ve found him that fast; he hadn’t tagged the man, hadn’t even followed him yet. He drummed his fingers on the back of his phone before standing. “Fri, where’s Dad?”

“He is currently in his lab. Shall I tell him you require him?”

“No, thanks, I’ll go see him. Thanks, Fri!” He made his way to the elevator as Friday replied.

“You’re welcome.”

“Dad?” Peter asked, walking into the lab.

“Yeah?”

“How’d you know I got a Twitter for Spider-Man?”

Tony stood from where he was laying under one of his cars, wiping his hands on a rag. “Fri scans for all mentions of Spider-Man. She scans for all mentions of any heroes, actually, and brings to my attention the ones she thinks are worth my time. There’s a lot of Spidey parody accounts out there. I knew it was only a matter of time until you got one, and I wanted to make sure I followed you, instead of one of the parodies.”

“Oh,” Peter said, and nodded then grinned. “How long did it take you to realize it was me?”

“Kiddo, I saw your username and knew it was you.”

Peter giggled. “So you’re really okay with me having it?”

“I think it’s gonna be a big responsibility, making sure you keep your accounts separate, but you can handle it. I do wish you’d talked to me about it before you did it, just to make sure there isn’t anything legal we have to do, but there’s no use crying over spilled milk. I tagged Pepper so she can make sure we’re in the green, but I’m fine with it.”

Peter cringed at the mention of legalities. “Yeah, sorry, I didn’t really think this one through, huh?”

“No, but when do you ever?” Tony countered with a grin, ruffling Peter’s hair before the kid could move away.

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Peter said, but he was laughing.

* * *

Later at school, Ned pulled him aside. “Dude, there’s already a Buzzfeed article about Spidey’s Twitter!”

“No way!” Peter laughed, grabbing Ned’s phone when he handed it over.

**Our Favorite Wall-Crawler Got A Twitter, And This Is Why We Love Him**

By K.L. Noone

As I’m sure many of you know, Spidey got a Twitter last Friday, and though he’s only conversed with two people so far, we love him for it.

The conversation happened in one thread between Spidey, a Twitter user named NedNedNed (@gitc), and Tony Stark (@YouKnowWhoIAm). It’s obvious right away that Spidey knows both of these people: he’s forward, not afraid to use language (I know some people might not like this, but personally I love it. You do you, Spidey!), and seems comfortable joking around with them. While it’s been clear for a while that Tony Stark and Spider-Man have some kind of friendship or mentor-mentee relationship, it’s nice to see Spidey interacting with someone that we assume is closer to his age.

One more thing I’m totally here for is his username. His handle is amazing and I love it, but his username is the reason I’m living. Sbider-Man, with a _b_ , not a _p_ , and I’ll be the first to publicly say it: Spidey is a bi icon. A bicon, if you will.

No, I’m probably not the first to say that, and no, I don’t particularly care. But you can bet I’ll be following Spidey and probably retweeting everything he says.

My boss just came in asking about other work, and in the words of our beloved Spidey: Oh shit it’s the Adult (yes I had to).

Until next time, which will hopefully be more Spidey-on-Twitter content.

“ _Dude,_ ” Peter said, reading it through, then began to laugh. “Did you read this? They mention you, too. They think you’re closer to my age. And that we’re friends.”

“They’re not wrong,” Ned admitted cheerfully, then suddenly frowned. “Should we not interact as much? Or as familiarly?”

Peter shrugged. “It’s like Dad said when I got the account, there’s no use crying over spilled milk. We can be more careful, but there’s no reason you can’t come with me to the internship sometimes, right?”

Ned chuckled. “Man, if only. Not that we’d have anything to talk about once I’m there, though.”

“You and Dad? You know he built his own robots, right? That involve coding? Not to mention the suits, they’re way beyond what I know. That was all him. You’ll definitely have something to talk about.”

“You really think so?”

“Absolutely. I’m asking him right now if you can come over today. Unless...” he looked up from his phone. “You’re not busy, are you?”

Ned’s eyes were big as saucers. “Not in the least. I’ll need to let my mom know if he says yes, but I should be fine.”

“Awesome. Perfect. And... send!” He pocketed his phone and grinned at Ned, smile falling as the bell rang. “C’mon. We’d better get to class before we’re late again.”

School passed slow as molasses, but finally they were done, and Ned had the green light from both his mom and Tony Stark himself.

They got to the Tower, and after Ned stared in wonder at literally everything—reminding Peter of his first time at the Tower—they collapsed on the couch, a bag of chips between them. Peter pulled out his phone, opened up Twitter, and angled the screen so Ned could see.

He started on his personal account, liking and retweeting a couple of his friends’ things, then followed his other account and switched over, following himself right back. “This is so weird,” he muttered, and Ned snorted.

“You’re telling me.”

Peter switched over to his main account again and started a new tweet.

 **It’s Wednesday** @mahdudes

@ActuallySpidey yooo

Then he switched to his other account.

 **Sbider-Man** @ActuallySpidey

@mahdudes yooo

He paused then and put his phone in his lap, looking over at Ned. “This is gonna take a while, huh?”

Ned considered it, then pulled out his phone and opened it to Twitter, logging out. “Log in with your personal here. I’ll be you, and you be Spidey-you. That way you don’t have to keep switching between accounts, just tell me what you want me to say.”

“You are the _best,_ ” Peter told Ned seriously, taking the proffered phone and logging in.

“I know I am,” a voice around the corner said, “but thanks anyways.” Tony walked out, on his phone. “Hey, kiddo.” He glanced over. “Kiddos.” He stopped and looked at them more seriously. “Are those chips?”

Peter shifted, halfway trying to hide the bag. “Uh, no?”

Tony closed his eyes on a sigh. “This is what I get for not listening to Pepper.” Then, directed at Peter, “Have you had any sort of protein since lunch?”

Peter looked at the back of the bag. “I’ve had at least two grams from here.”

Tony chuckled, but shook his head. “Go grab sandwich meat or something, one of Rogers’ shakes, I don’t care, just please eat something healthy. And then have an apple or banana after.” He sighed again, then looked at Ned. “Ned, right? How about you?”

Ned glanced at Peter before answering. “Uh, no, sir, but I’m not enhanced like Peter is.”

“Any allergies?”

“Um. Penicillin? And grapes?”

“You’re in luck,” Tony smirked, “we’re fresh out of penicillin. And grapes, as it so happens. Some meat and a fruit, go, not enough to ruin dinner. And if Friday tells me about another bag of chips being opened...” he let his threat hang in the air, and Peter chuckled.

“Okay, Dad. C’mon, Ned, let’s find real food.”

Interlude over, they sat back down on the couch with both their phones open to Twitter again. Peter had a few notifications.

 **Pepper Potts** @PPotts ✅

@ActuallySpidey the PR... it’s fine. Just come up whenever you can to sign some things.

Peter winced and replied.

 **Sbider-Man** @ActuallySpidey ✅

@PPotts yes ma’am

Then, in a completely different thread, one from Flash.

 **Gotta Go Fast** @Flash

@ActuallySpidey you’re my absolute favorite!! You borrowed my car that one time to fight the Falcon guy, remember?

Peter’s mouth twisted.

 **Sbider-Man** @ActuallySpidey ✅

@Flash first of all it was the Vulture, @Falcon look what he called you. Second of all aren’t you that one kid who bullies Peter? @mahdudes

 **Gotta Go Fast** @Flash

@ActuallySpidey it’s just a bit of fun? And you don’t actually know Peter??

 **It’s Wednesday** @mahdudes

@ActuallySpidey @Flash ...no comment

 **Sam Wilson** @Falcon ✅

@ActuallySpidey I’m sorry this kid is what @mahdudes @bwidow @HawkGuy look at this

Oh, shit. Peter’s eyes widened. He didn’t really mean to get them involved.

Before he could do anything, Natasha had replied.

 **Romanoff** @bwidow ✅

@Falcon @ActuallySpidey @mahdudes I’m sorry what now

 **Clint Barton** @HawkGuy ✅

@Flash you picked the wrong guy to pick on, lemme tell you that

 **Sbider-Man** @ActuallySpidey ✅

@bwidow @HawkGuy ????? I got this???? Thanks but???? No????

 **It’s Wednesday** @mahdudes

@bwidow @HawkGuy I second @ActuallySpidey we got this but love you guys!!

 **Gotta Go Fast** @Flash

@mahdudes like they’re gonna answer you?? You wish

 **It’s Wednesday** @mahdudes

@Flash I tried, I swear I tried...

 **Sbider-Man** @ActuallySpidey ✅

@Flash @ActuallySpidey oh boy get ready for a Thread of Epic Proportions, first of all I DO know @mahdudes and he’s AMAZING one of the best people I know, he helps build the tech that I use every day to help save lives. You can admire me all you want, you can

 **Sbider-Man** @ActuallySpidey ✅

@Flash @ActuallySpidey pretend to be a good person all you want, but the second you bully someone is the second you’ve crossed a line. I’m sorry if it’s coming from a bad past or something, but that’s still no excuse. THOUSANDS of people have traumatic things

 **Sbider-Man** @ActuallySpidey ✅

@Flash @ActuallySpidey happen to them and not once do they snap, not once do they bully someone or lash out at someone who doesn’t deserve it or shoot up a school even!! Your past doesn’t define you so if that’s what it is, get some therapy. If not, then I won’t

 **Sbider-Man** @ActuallySpidey ✅

@Flash @ActuallySpidey be held responsible for the actions of the Avengers or any of your classmates. I’ve heard the names you call Peter, I’ve heard how you misgender him, and that’s another line you’ve crossed. Most of the Avengers are LGBT in some way. That’s

 **Sbider-Man** @ActuallySpidey ✅

@Flash @ActuallySpidey common knowledge. What’s less common knowledge is that I am, too. I’m bi, in case my username didn’t give it away, and I’m actually under the trans umbrella, as well. I’d rather not say in what capacity in case you decide misgendering me is

 **Sbider-Man** @ActuallySpidey ✅

@Flash @ActuallySpidey okay. Spoiler alert: it’s not. And not just because it’s me. It’s not okay to misgender anyone. Did you know the very person you’re bullying is the same person saving you right now? Peter wouldn’t tell us who you were. You showed your face:

 **Sbider-Man** @ActuallySpidey ✅

@Flash @ActuallySpidey strike one. Two more and you’re out. I don’t make the rules, but I do play by them. This is your warning.

“Holy shit,” Ned breathed when Peter finally finished typing. “Dude, you _annihilated_ him!”

Peter smiled shyly. “I don’t like that he does it to me, but I’m just one person and I don’t have the reach I wish I did. Spider-Man does, and he’s got the experience of being trans as well, so why not, right?”

Ned shook his head with a chuckle. “It’s weird hearing you talk about yourself in the third person, but yeah. Absolutely. He needed to be knocked down a few pegs.”

Peter chuckled before his phone, still in his hands, vibrated.

 **TStark** @YouKnowWhoIAm ✅

@ActuallySpidey I’m proud of you, kid.

Peter smiled, liked the tweet, and logged out of the app before smiling at Ned. “Lab?”

“Lab,” Ned agreed with an equal smile.

In the elevator on the way down, Peter couldn’t—and didn’t want to—help the smile. He was proud of himself for sticking up to Flash, his dad was proud of him, and his best friend was proud of him. And he knew no matter what came his way, he could handle it. Not because he was Spider-Man, but because he had the support of his friends and family.

But also it doesn’t hurt that his family is literally a team of superheroes.

**Spidey Verbally Took Down A Homo/Transphobe And Now I’m Sobbing**

By K.L. Noone

Spidey is back on Twitter but this time his interaction wasn’t all pleasant. Apparently one of his biggest fans, Gotta Go Fast (@Flash) turned out to be the bully of the infamous Stark intern, who had previously been rather anonymous. Peter Parker (@mahdudes) (but also can we appreciate his vine reference please) is Tony Stark’s personal intern, but apparently even that isn’t enough to get some people to stop misgendering him.

Spidey publicly came out in defense of Parker, saying, “I’m bi, in case my username didn’t give it away, and I’m actually under the trans umbrella, as well.”

Mic drop, mind blown, all of it. Spidey is bi AND trans and I love him.

Gotta Go Fast (can I call him Flash? I’m just gonna call him Flash) tried to say it was “just a bit of fun,” but after Parker literally refused to comment, Spidey went after Flash. In an epic seven-tweet thread, Spidey told Flash in no uncertain terms how news of any more bully would end up. Vicious? Some might say so. I say this is the voice of a man who’s finally had enough, who won’t stand for anyone hurting his friend.

And I think that’s beautiful.

Now if only I could get Spidey in contact with my high school bullies...

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is, I hope y’all liked it!
> 
> Also, kudos to whoever sees the (very obvious if you know what to look for) reference to my absolute favorite ever author!! If you see this: I love you! ❤️
> 
> Also also: Tumblr! Is a thing! That I have now! It’s the same username as here but I use dashes instead of underscores because Tumblr hates underscores.


End file.
